Maluszek - cz. 3 (ostatnia)
KLIK => Maluszek - cz. 1 KLIK => Maluszek - cz. 2 ________________________________________________________________________________________ Gaszę świecę. "Nie chcę go oglądać już nigdy w życiu", krzyczę w swojej głowie, idąc po cichu do kuchni. * * * Roza siedzi w pokoju szpitalnym obok swojej siostry. Nie widziały się dobre parę dekad. I pewnie już by się nie spotkały, gdyby nie fatalny wypadek syna Rozy - trafił na ten sam oddział. - Kochana! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w ciągu tych wszystkich lat aż tak ci się życie skomplikowało! - Roza oczywiście została okłamana. Nie usłyszała od siostry niczego, co by było prawdą, z wyjątkiem faktu o odejściu męża. - Powiedz, jak się z tym wszystkim czuje Moira? - Ona... Ona jest bardzo dzielna. Nie zapominaj, że to już dorosła kobieta. - Jest sama u was w domu? "Nie tak całkiem sama..." - przemyka przez myśl matce Moiry. - Tak, ale, jak już powiedziałam, da sobie ze wszystkim radę. - Może jednak tam zajrzę? - Nie - mówi, trochę za ostrym tonem, matka Moiry, jednak szybko się opanowuje i przywołuje na usta sztuczny uśmiech. - To naprawdę nie jest konieczne, moja droga. Poza tym mamy straszny bałagan w domu! - Skoro tak twierdzisz... - Roza odwzajemnia uśmiech, równie nieszczery. Ciotka Moiry obchodzi dom siostry dookoła. "Faktycznie, straszny tu syf...". Nie skoszony trawnik, zgniłe liście a do tego brudna zagroda ze zwierzętami. Roza trzęsie się obrzydzona, z grymasem bezgranicznego wstrętu na twarzy. Podchodzi do frontowych drzwi i wyciąga z torebki klucze. Ukradła je swojej siostrze, gdy ta, zmęczona, usnęła. Przekręca klucz w zamku, który klika, zwalniając się. Roza wchodzi do środka. - Słodki Jezu! Jak tu ciemno... - "Zawsze z niej było dziwadło... Jeszcze pewnie tę dziewuchę zaraziła swoimi natręctwami. Żeby człowiek we własnym domu niczego nie widział!". thumb|326px Ciotka ze złością, po omacku dostaje się do okien i zaczyna odsłaniać wszystkie po kolei. W końcu dociera do kuchni, z której głębi słyszy łamiący się głos: - Mamo?... Roza wygląda zza rogu i zamiera. Widzi kulącą się w kącie dziewczynę z pustymi, ciemnymi oczodołami i zaschniętą na policzkach krwawą galaretą. W trzęsących się rękach trzyma nożyczki. - Moira?! - Roza wydaje z siebie pisk. Całym ciałem jej siostrzenicy wstrząsa szloch. - Już go nie zobaczę... - Szepcze Moira i uśmiecha się krzywo. - Kogo? - Już więcej nie zobaczę tego potwora! - Wrzask. Roza krzywi się i cofa o krok. - Opowiadasz bzdury, dziecko. Chyba że masz na myśli swojego ojca, bo potwory nie istnieją. - Odpowiada z wyższością ciotka. - Tak? - Moira śmieje się, a potem dodaje z goryczą: - W takim razie idź do piwnicy! - Głupia ladacznica! W piwnicy nic nie ma! Taki sam bałagan jak w całym tym domu! Wszystko powywalane, na wpół zniszczone meble i paskudne rozdarcia na ścianach. - Roza podchodzi do okaleczonej Moiry i chwyta ją za ramię. - Zaraz zaprowadzę cię na policję, a gdy zobaczą co sobie zrobiłaś, i ty, i twoja matka traficie tam, gdzie zasługujecie! - syczy. - Puść... - stęka zrozpaczona Moira, ale ciotka nie zwalnia żelaznego uchwytu. Bezsilność zamienia się w złość. - Puszczaj mnie, do cholery! Zapada cisza. Roza wymierza siostrzenicy mocny policzek. Wszystko zamiera na kilka uderzeń serca. - Kim pani w ogóle jest, że przychodzi pani do mojego domu i jeszcze ma czelność podnosić na mnie rękę? - Strach dodaje Moirze pewności siebie i determinacji. - Siostrą twojej matki. Nagle dziewczyna przypomina sobie wszystkie podsłuchane rozmowy rodziców, w których padły słowa "moja siostra, Roza". Moira ma ochotę się rozpłakać. Zaczyna się szarpać. - Nigdzie nie idę. - Zamknij się, głupia! Taka sama nienormalna jak matka! - Okrutna ciotka łapie swoją siostrzenicę z całej siły za włosy i próbuje wywlec ją na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna głośno krzyczy z bólu, co napawa Rozę przyjemnością. Nagle słychać głośny huk z innej części domu. Ciotka zatrzymuje się zaskoczona i lekko spłoszona, ale nie puszcza Moiry. Przeciwnie - jeszcze mocniej zaciska kościstą dłoń na jej włosach. Dziewczyna jęczy. Roza jeszcze chwilę nasłuchuje, po czym cedzi przez zęby: - Idziemy. - Nie! Od tylnego wejścia do domu słychać potężny ryk. Roza nie zdąża zareagować. W mgnieniu oka obok nich pojawia się rozwścieczony Maluszek. Jedno ogromne łapsko zaciska się na biodrach Rozy, a drugim delikatnie łapie Moirę. Szybkim szarpnięciem rozdziela kobiety, jednocześnie skalpując drżąca się wniebogłosy Moirę i miażdżąc miednicę jej ciotki. W wytrzeszczonych ze strachu oczach Rozy jest bezgraniczne niedowierzanie, a w jej kościstej ręce - włosy wraz z kawałkami skóry z głowy Moiry. * * * Stan matki Moiry znacznie się pogorszył. Spędziła w szpitalu kolejne parę tygodni, zanim pozwolono jej wrócić do domu. Na miejscu znalazła pozrywane kotary, ogromną plamę krwi przed kuchnią i... swoją córkę. Nadgniłe ciało pokryte pęcherzami, nad którym unosiły się, donośnie brzęcząc, opasłe muchy. Matka Moiry była zdruzgotana - nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić, ale pusta piwnica i oczodoły córki pomogły jej ostatecznie podjąć decyzję. Wzięła z gabinetu swojego męża grubą linę, zaplotła węzeł szubieniczny i umocowała jej koniec na haku nad wejściem do piwnicy. "Poświęciłam im całe swoje życie." Podstawiła krzesło i wspięła się na nie. "Pierwszą część mnie oddałam Robertowi." Zwłoki ojca Moiry, Roberta, leżały w rowie, kilkanaście kilometrów od ich domu - w końcowym stadium rozkładu. "Drugą Maluszkowi, mojemu pierwszemu dziecku." Założyła pętlę przez głowę. "A trzecią, ostatnią, oddałam swojej ukochanej córce." Spojrzała na pozbawione oczu, zepsute ciało dziewczyny, która w niczym nie przypominała jej Moiry. Po policzkach spłynęły jej gorące łzy. "Wszyscy tak po prostu odeszli. A skoro każdy z nich miał po kawałku mnie..." Zamknęła oczy i zeskoczyła z krzesełka. "...to już nie mam prawa istnieć." Kategoria:Opowiadania